


Listen

by emmaliza



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During "A Trip to the Dentist". Veronica has to listen to what everyone else says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

**Listen**

 _"We were gonna have some fun."_

She needs to stay calm. She doesn't know whether or not to believe him, but she needs to resist the urge to slit his throat where he stands. She needs to know these things.

 _"Maybe that's a good thing."_

She can't do this like normal. She can't hunt beyond people's depths, find hard evidence - it's been too long, and maybe she's too biased. This isn't a case. And she is one hundred percent reliant on the "suspects" now.

 _"You're not gonna like this part."_

They know _nothing_. They don't know the case; they don't know why this matters to her. And somehow, they're the ones with the power of information - she just has to listen and accept it.

 _"Don't even start with the 'I was_ so _wasted'."_

And yet, their opinion is somehow better than hers. She's the good guy - the victim - but she's untrustworthy, even to herself, due to the horrible sin of not being able to remember it. Because that's _her_ fault.

 _"Maybe you should leave it that way."_

Are they really that stupid? Because she knows they're 09ers, but really. Can't they see what could have happened? Don't they understand why she would goddamn _care_ so much? She listen to what they say, because she has to, but it makes her want to tear her hair out.

 _"I have no idea what you're talking about."_

They're so freaking _self-righteous_. No-one will cop to having done anything wrong, and she's meant to be a crazy bitch for asking. Who cares what they did to her? They had a good time, right?

 _"Don't go blaming me because you got all wasted and slutty."_

It wasn't _her_ fault. As much as they'd love to think everything wrong with the world originates with her, it's not true. She's never thought that, and she never will. She won't be that cliched - and she _won't_ be a victim.

 _Nothing happened._

They're not trustworthy. They're the bad guys here. She knows that. However, she doesn't have any better sources, so she's kind of screwed.

 _"I saw you."_

None of them saw anything. They didn't know. It's so _unfair_.

 _"It's kind of a bad feeling, huh?"_

She's not a victim. She's _not_. Both in the "just found out she was completely wrong about this whole thing" sense, and the "refuses to be small and weak." Except now, she's sobbing her heart out like a little girl, and she just wishes things would be simple and she would be the innocent damsel in distress again.

 _"You are like_ so _scarred for life."_

She should have known listening to them would just lead to them saying things she didn't want to hear.


End file.
